


My Fairytale - Frederick Chilton

by Sherrykinss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Imagine: Chilton always looks so sharp and refined, but his girlfriend has never seen him without all the glam.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Chilton first met his girlfriend at a conference. He was one of the many guest speakers at the event. She was one of the staff members, working on the event. She had a headset on her head, and her feet would scurry from one end of the room to the other. Although she was beyond busy, she still had an excited smile on her lips. It seemed like her world was moving in fast pace and he was just being dragged along. And no matter how much he tried, he still felt like he was lagging behind.

When she approached him after the event was done, he was a nervous mess. He didn’t think she was even interested in what he was presenting. When she told him how his presentation was fascinating, he was bursting in joy. This cheerful and beautiful woman was talking to him about something he worked so hard to put together.

As time flew by, he tried so hard to maintain the perfect fairy tale romance he had dreamt of many times. He tried his best to control every aspect of his life. At least he could try to control what he could, despite the many tragedies that happened. He made sure she never saw him at his worst. That meant never taking off the mask he wore, both physically and emotionally. He feared that if he ever revealed the worst side of him that she would leave him. He desperately clung onto the perfect facade because he thought that was the only way to make sure she kept loving him.

He was laying on his side with her curled up against him. His fingers ran along her hair as he listened to the calming of her breath. She looked so serene sleeping next to him. He stared at every single line on her face, remembering every feature of her face. Every night, he would make sure that she would be the first to fall asleep. Every morning, he made sure he was the first one to wake up. It was beyond exhausting, but he would do anything to keep her happy and loving him.

The next morning, her eyes sleepily fluttered awake with Frederick staring at her. She smiled and rolled over to her side to fully face him. His arm rested on the curve her hip and even though he was still in his pajamas, his face was completely made up. She leaned in and nudged his nose with the tip of her nose.

“Good morning,” She whispered.

He smiled at the sound of her hoarse morning voice. She snuggled closer, her hands curling over a handful of his shirt.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He replied, leaning in to kiss her lips.

“How does brunch sound?” He asked, in a warm tone.

She nodded eagerly and slowly sat up on the bed. She stretched her arms out with a groan. She tossed her side of the covers aside and hopped off the bed.

“When did you get up?” She asked, as she headed towards the master bathroom.

“Just a couple minutes ago.” He answered, slipping out of the bed himself.

She peeked out of the bathroom door with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, accompanied by foam slowly seeping out of her lips. He was sitting with his back facing her as he buttoned a fresh new dress shirt.

“Why didn’t you sleep in?” She mumbled with the toothbrush in her mouth.

“I wanted to see your beautiful face.” He cheekily grinned.

She bashfully rolled her eyes and slipped back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. After freshening up, she headed over to the closet to change into something nice. She glanced over and found Frederick sitting on the edge of the bed, all changed into a nice and sharp dark teal suit. She took a moment to admire how absolutely dashing he looked. At this point, she thought from seeing Frederick dressed up so many times, that she would be used to it. Yet, he managed to impress her every time.

It provoked a realization, she had never seen him dressing casually. She knew the stories behind his scars. If she was honest, she was curious, not that it would change her love for him. She had never seen him without the make up and the green contact. He was never comfortable with her touching the scar along his stomach, instead he would flinch away. She didn’t want to push his boundaries. The last thing she wanted was for him to be sent back into a dark place.

“Freddy, I know this is a difficult topic for you, but I realized that I’ve never seen you without the makeup.” She hesitantly said.

He shifted uncomfortably, tensing up from impending questions. He instantly braced himself for her reactions to his ugly scars.

“It is not something you would want to see.” He softly said. 

His eyes diverted to the floor instead. She noticed his fingers nervously tap against the head of his cane. She slowly approached him, feeling her stomach drop from the way his head hung low in shame. She sighed and kneeled down between his legs. She reached up and cradled his cheek with the palm of her hand.

“Freddy, I hope you would be able to be comfortable with me soon.” She said.

The gentleness in her voice coaxed him to look up at her. He gazed into her hopeful eyes and nodded. His heart swelled with joy when his eyes caught the crinkle on her nose when she smiled up at him.

“I would often dream of the kind of love we have. The cane, the scars and the eye was not included in this dream. I do not fit in the fairy tale I had created.” He explained with a grimace on his lips. 

“Freddy, I love you. To me, you are the fairy tale I’ve always wanted. The cane and scars don’t define you. They will always be a part of you, but your big loving heart is what defines you.” She said.

She affectionately caressed his cheek; her thumb brushed against the strands of his beard. His heart raced from her confession. It was then that he knew, she was going to be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He could never love anyone else.


	2. Reveal

Frederick had a meeting to attend in the morning. He told her the meeting should be over a little after 12. Frederick wasn’t a big fan of meetings, mostly because it was never productive. He would much rather fill out reports all day than to sit in a room filled with old men rambling in circles. Unfortunately, those monthly meetings are not avoidable. Fortunately, he did have something to look forward after the meeting.

She had planned all morning for a wonderful picnic in the park. As soon as he got home, she packed the car of all the finger foods she had prepared. There were tons of healthy foods and fruits. All things that Frederick enjoyed and was able to digest. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the park, enjoying the sun kissing their skin and the cool breeze.

Frederick was in high spirits from romantic date she had planned. They were in the bedroom, changing out of their nice clothes. He watched her start to remove her makeup from the reflection of the vanity mirror. At the moment, he felt a magnetic pull towards her. Perhaps he was still reeling from the romantic date, but he felt an urge to join her. His heart raced with nerves, unsure if he was prepared for the consequences that followed.

He leaned against his cane to push himself off the bed. With each step towards her, his fears were talking him down, but his heart spoke the loudest. She was in the middle of removing the eyeliner with a cotton swab, when she realized Frederick was standing beside her. She glanced up from the mirror to find his lips pursed and his eyes nervously staring hard at the table. The smile on her lips faded and she stood up.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” She asked.

He chewed on his lips nervously as he mustered the courage. She patted the seat of the chair, letting him sit so he had her full attention. He nodded and sat down, but still held his cane tightly. His fingers drummed silently on the head of the cane, as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“I think I am ready.” He quietly said.

She didn’t understand what he was talking about. He was so happy when they got back, that his change in mood confused her. She lowered herself onto his lap and warmly gazed into his worried eyes. Her heart clenched instantly by the familiar fear in his eyes.

“Ready for what?” She asked.

His nerves were slightly comforted by the gentle caress of her fingertips against the nape of his neck. He took a deep breath and rested his cane against the vanity table.

“I want to get ready for bed with you… if that is alright with you.” He swallowed nervously, holding his breath.

He was anticipating a negative response from her. When her face lit up with a sweet smile spreading on her lips, he sighed in relief and mirrored her smile. She leaned in and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

“It’s absolutely alright with me.” She warmly said.

Despite still feeling nervous, he felt a little bit relieved. It wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. She got up from his lap, so he had full access of the vanity table. Instead, she stood beside him, laying the cotton swabs and cotton pads in front of them. Although she didn’t show it, she was feeling excited, thrill that Frederick trusted her enough to get ready with her.

She had always fell asleep with Frederick still fully dressed in his nice attire. He had never let her see what he truly looked like. She continued removing her makeup, gently wiping the eyeliner off with a cotton swab. The more she thought about it, the more she became emotional. She was just so touched by his bravery.

She glanced down as she swiped the cotton pad soaked with make-up remover across her cheek. She didn’t want to blatantly watch as he wiped his makeup off, so she snuck glances. He had wiped off the concealer that hid the scar on his cheek, revealing the round indent of where the bullet struck. His pursed lips twisted into a grimace at the sight before him. That scar was a constant reminder of the wrongful accusation he once suffered. It was only the beginning of the reveal, and his brooding eyes stared in disgust.

She noticed the sadness and self-hate in his eyes and knew he was mentally berating himself. She lowered down to the arm of the chair and cupped his chin. Her forehead pressed against his temple and she tenderly kissed his scar. No one deserved love as much as Frederick did. she just wished he would learn to love himself as much as she loved him.

Frederick’s harden glare softened a bit from her affection. He diverted his attention to her and her loving gaze. It gave him the strength to persevere. He rose from his seat, planted a quick kiss against her cheek.

“I have to finish in the bathroom. Wait for me?” He said.

She nodded and gave him space to walk over to the bathroom. She watched until he disappeared into the bathroom. She felt hopeful and so proud as she finished removing the remnants of makeup left on her face.

Meanwhile, Frederick washed his hands to prepare for the next reveal. He looked up at the ceiling, while one finger lightly pulled his lower eyelid down. His other fingers meticulously pinched the colored contact from his eyes and setting it in the case. He filled the case with solution to clean it, before looking back into the mirror.

Onto the last step, the one that disgusted him the most. He was starting to hesitate, knowing how disfigured he really looked. There was no more pretending, he wasn’t going to be the only one looking at his monstrous face anymore. Just as he was about to back out, his mind flashed to her enamored gaze. He took a deep breath, mustering courage once again. He grabbed the quarter of dentures in his mouth and pulled it out. The loss of structure resulted in his skin drooping on the left side of his face. Unable to continue to look at his vial appearance, he looked away.

This was the last step. He has gotten so far, he just had to be brave. He took small steps towards the door, and stopped at the doorframe. His hands curled into fists, terrified for what was to come. He cleared his throat to garner her attention and braced himself for her reaction. She turned around and her eyes lit up. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she started to approach him.

He didn’t understand why she was smiling so brightly at him. His heart swelled with joy, overwhelmed by the weight lifted from his shoulders. His eyes welled up as she approached him with the warmest smile on her lips. Her face was glowing with love and he started to tremble. He couldn’t believe she could look at him with so much love when he looked so revolting. He felt his knees weaken. He thought that he couldn’t love her any more than he did, but he was so wrong.

Before he crumpled onto the floor, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him a tender embrace. All the fears that haunted him seemed to fade away. In that moment, in her arms, he felt like all the horrors melted away.

“I’m so proud of you, Freddy.” She whispered after gazing up at him.

The tears finally streamed down his cheeks. The corner of his lips curled up and his arms wrapped around her, giving her a tight squeeze. If his arms squeezed a fraction tighter, she would suffocate in his embrace. She didn’t care, because she felt his appreciation. He had made such a big stride tonight and she was grateful that she got to be here to see it.


End file.
